1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to 3D image processing methods and systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems that first decompose a 3D image into left/right images, and/or add related information to a specific position in data of the left/right images, and then perform related control operations according to the left/right images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of 3D image technology, electronic devices such as TVs, projectors, and displayers further provide percipience of 3D space in addition to general images and colors, thus providing more real and vivid visual experiences to users. In the meantime, with the vigorous development of 3D display technology, the applications for 3D image display are become more and more diversification.
Generally, an image decoding process is accomplished via an image decoding unit including a sequence of decoding sub-units. For some image playback devices, such as TVs or projectors, each level of the decoding sub-units in the image decoding unit is responsible for respective image process. For example, the image process may be the display of user operational interface, color process, dynamic image process, keystone correction, or others. In most devices, the front-end decoding sub-units in the image decoding unit mainly perform the functions of display of user operational interface, color process, dynamic image process, and keystone correction. Conventionally, the final decoding sub-units in the image decoding unit will decompose a 3D image into left/right images. Since the sequence of the left/right images is known, a control signal corresponding to a 3D glass can be generated, such that uses wearing the 3D glass can have the 3D percipience corresponding to the 3D image.
However, if a front-end decoding sub-unit performs the above functions, such as the keystone correction to an 3D image without decomposition, and a rear-end decoding sub-unit then decomposes the 3D image into left/right images, in some cases, the user interface may be disappeared or unwillingly cropped, or the image may be deformed. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a 3D image 100 including a left image L and a right image R. The front-end decoding sub-unit performs the keystone correction to the 3D image 100 in FIG. 1A, and the corrected 3D image 110 is displayed in FIG. 1B. At the time, if the rear-end decoding sub-unit decomposes the corrected 3D image 110, and overlaps the left/right images, distortion situation will be occurred, as the overlap image 200 shown in FIG. 2. In order to see normal 3D images, some functions must be cancelled or performed by the final decoding sub-unit in these devices, thus affecting the global efficiency of 3D decoding.